As demands for space data processing increase, advances in radiation-hardened by process (RHBP) technologies are struggling to keep up with performance requirements. Commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) processing elements can be used in space to provide increased performance, however most COTS processors are extremely sensitive to single event effects induced by radiation. Currently available technologies for mitigating radiation-induced single event effects include full hardware-based triple modular redundancy (TMR), self-checking pairs, or software-based methods. However, the hardware methods require increases in size, weight, and power in order to detect and recover from upsets. The software methods require a processing element to save its own state at pre-determined intervals.